Never Knew
by ketara55
Summary: What happens when Brittany is all alone with her daughter and a possible pregnancy, where will she go who will help her? Will she ever be happy again.
1. Chapter 1

_Read Review thank you hope you like this is my first one_

**Never Knew**

"How could you" Brittany said as she gathered all the broken knickknacks that her boyfriend well now ex boyfriend threw at her. "Why are you doing this" she said more frantically. She couldn't understand why he was acting like this she never did anything wrong. She had been the most perfect girlfriend even though she had blonde moments she was okay.

While she was thinking of what she could have done wrong she heard Josh scream. "Get out of my house". She couldn't believe it, he was actually kicking her out for something she didn't even know about.

"Why I didn't do anything" she said.

"That's the point you never do anything around here"

Brittany couldn't believe it she cooked, cleaned, she did everything around the house.

"You must be drunk" She said.

"Get out of my house" he said once more.

Then suddenly she felt something hard hit her head.

"You have 20 minutes" he said and hit her once more.

Brittany then hurried to get her stuff. While doing so she heard a small cry. It was Grace her daughter. She ran to her crib their eyes were both red because they had both been crying.

**20 minutes later**

When Brittany got done gathering all of their stuff (which wasn't much) she hurried to the front door. When she was about to exit she heard Josh say " And I don't want to see you or her again". Brittany silently whispered " I promise you wont". And with that she and grace headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Knew Chapter 2**

_**Authors note at the end**_

2 hours, it had been 2 hours of nonstop driving to an undetermined place. Brittany had no idea where her and Grace could go. She had absolutely no one to call. Although she had friends they weren't the type you can count on.

This was one of the many times she wished she would have kept in touch with her old glee friends. The ones she knew she could count on. The ones she thought would always be there for her. But one unsent email, one ignored text, and one missed phone call. All the cause of her losing her best friends. The best friends anyone could ever have. The ones she took for granted. The ones she left for him. The ones she wished to go back in time to see. The ones she missed dearly.

But all Brittany really wanted to do was to see her. The one she truly loved, the one she knew loved her back. More than Josh could ever love her. But she left her, she left her for him. The one she thought she loved, the one she thought loved her. But now look what happened he left her and she was all alone with a car, a two year old, and only 20 bucks to her name. And now Brittany was at the point of realizing that her and Grace had no one, no one but each other.

**Thank you guys so much for the alerts favorites and reviews they mean the world to me, because I thought you all wouldn't like it and once again thanks and follow me on twitter and visit my tumblr**

**Twitter: ketara_**

**Tumblr: .com**

**And if you have any ideas for this story please message or email me or review**

**And please bear with me it will get longer when the story has really evolved**

**And please review I won't know if it's bad unless you do**

_All mistakes are mine because I don't have a beta_


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Knew Chapter 3**

*** 20 minutes later***

"Mommy im hungry", Grace said making Brittany snap out of her thoughts.

"Okay sweetie we will stop to get something soon, what do you want"?

"Chicken nuggets" Grace screamed with excitement.

"Okay sweetie we will stop right here at Wendy's."

"Okay mommy", Grace said happily.

5 minutes later Brittany pulled through the drive through window.

"Hi welcome to Wendy's may I take your order"?

"Yes I would like a kids meal chicken nugget with a fruit punch to drink".

"Is that all"?

"Yes"

"Okay that will be 5 dollars please and pull up".

"Okay"

Brittany pulled up to the window, gave the cashier 5 dollars and handed Grace her food.

"Mommy aren't you hungry"? Grace said.

"No sweetie", Brittany lied she was extremely hungry but didn't have much money so she just made sure that Grace ate.

As Brittany was driving she slowly began to get sleepier and sleepier. But she just knew she had to keep going but where she wondered. Brittany looked at the gas meter it was almost on empty so that meant she had to find a gas station and fast. She looked to her left and saw a Flash Foods store and quickly pulled in. She gave the man 5 dollars and pumped her gas. Brittany now only had 10 dollars left so she had to spend it wisely.

While Brittany was driving she saw a girl standing on the road. She seemed to be looking at her car battery. And she looked very familiar so she pulled over. She then got out the car and for a moment she was shocked.

"Santana"?

_**To be continued**_

_**Review please I cannot make it better unless you do so or message me in twitter**_

_**Twitter: **_**Ketara_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Knew Chapter 4**

"Whoever you are leave me alone because I am not interested," Santana said

"Santana," Brittany said again.

"Look I said". Before Santana could finish her sentence she turned around to see who was bothering her.

"Br-Brittany," Santana said stuttering a little, she couldn't believe it was really her. It had to be a dream. She started to pinch herself frantically so she would wake up.

"Santana, stop look at me it's okay," Brittany said worried.

"This is all a dream wake up Santana wake up," Santana said in a panic like tone.

"Santana this is not a dream it really is me, do you need help what's wrong with your car," Brittany said.

Santana just stood there in silence and disbelief.

"I can't believe it, it really is you," Santana said.

"Yes Santana it is me but do you need any". Before Brittany could finish her sentence Santana quickly hugged her.

"It really is you I can't believe it, I missed you so much," Santana said starting to cry a little.

"Ive missed you to, "Brittany said with the two still hugging.

"Where are you coming from are you coming to visit your parents," Santana asked.

"No," Brittany said quietly with a little bit of sadness.

What, what's wrong Britt is everything okay," Santana asked curiously.

"I..I, it's a long story," said Brittany.

"Brittany you can tell me anything even though we haven't seen each other in a while we're still best friends Brittany," Santana said.

"Okay San," Brittany continues to tell the story of how Josh kicked her and Grace out of their house.

"Brittany I am so sorry do you have anywhere to stay," Santana said worried.

"No," Brittany said sadly

"Well you can come stay with me for as long as you want," Santana said.

"Really," Brittany said perking up a little.

"Of course you can," Santana said.

Before Santana could hug Brittany they heard a small cry come from Brittany's car.

"Hey um I have to go to my car you can come with me it's getting kinda cold out here," Brittany said.

"Okay," Santana said as she followed Brittany to her car.

When they got in the car Grace was fast asleep.

"Wow I guess she cried herself to sleep," Brittany said surprised.

"She is so pretty she looks just like you," Santana said touching Grace's hair.

"Thank you," said Brittany.

"You're welcome, are you ready to go my house," Santana said.

"Sure," Brittany said.

"Okay do you want me to drive," Santana asked.

"Sure but what about your car," Brittany said.

"I'll have to call someone to come pick it up in the afternoon," Santana said.

"Okay," Brittany said.

And with that they were on their way to Santana's house.

**please please review they make me happy w=and will help this story longer and continue**

**and thanks for all the reviews i have gotten (i read them all)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Knew Chapter 5**

They had been driving for about 45 minutes when Grace interrupted the silence.

"Mommy I hungry again."

"But Grace you just ate you shouldn't be hungry yet, "Brittany said.

"But mommy" before Grace finished her sentence she noticed that her mommy was not driving the car anymore."Mommy who is that, "Grace asked curiously?

"Sweetie this is mommy's friend Santana we're going to be staying with her for awhile".

"Tantana," Grace asked curiously.

"No sweetie it's Santana," Brittany said correcting her daughter.

Before Brittany and Grace's conversation could progress any longer they pulled into Santana's driveway.

"We're here," Santana stated.

"Wow you have a really big house Santana," Brittany said.

"Yeah that's how I knew I would have room for you two," Santana said happily.

"Wow," Was all Brittany could say.

"Grace do you like your new home it has a really big back yard for you to play in and later me and you could go shopping for clothes, toys, and things for your room. And then we could go for ice cream so we can get to know each other. Would you like that? Santana said.

"Yes," Grace said clapping and getting excited.

"Santana you don't have to do that," Brittany said.

"Oh but I want to, "Santana said.

"Yay Tantana is taking me shopping," Grace said still excited.

"Okay what are we waiting for let's get out of the car and go into our house," Santana said liking the way she added the our part.

When they were all in the house and were settled down it was around lunch time.

"Are you guys ready for some lunch we could go into the garden and have a picnic," Santana said.

"Seems like fun," Brittany said.

When they were done with lunch it was around 3 noon. So Santana figured it was best if her and Grace went ahead and left so they wouldn't be out late.

"Grace are you ready to go," Santana asked?"

"Yes," Grace squealed.

"Okay have fun and Grace don't eat too much ice cream," Brittany said.

"Okay mommy," Grace replied.

Then Santana and Grace were headed out of the door and into Brittany's car.

~shopping~Shopping~Shopping~Shopping~Shopping~Shopping~

When they were done shopping Grace had picked out a variety of dresses, shorts, shirts, pants, and shoes. She had even picked out a big girls bed and furniture and lots of toys. And even a jungle gym for the backyard.

"Okay are you ready to go get ice cream," Santana asked

"Yes," Grace replied and they were headed to the ice cream parlor

"What kind of ice cream are you going to get," Santana asked Grace.

"Chocolate," Grace said happily.

"Okay Santana said while walking into the store.

"Hi my name is Emily and how may I help you'."

"I would like two scoops of chocolate," Santana said replying to the girl.

"And I want chocolate too," Grace said also to the girl.

"Okay that'll be $3.98," the girl said taking the money and handing them their ice cream."Your daughter is so cute."

"Thanks," Santana replied not correcting the girl because even thought she has only known Grace for a while she felt like a daughter to her.

When they were seated they were quietly enjoying their ice cream. So Santana figured it was time to really get to know Grace.

"So Grace how old are you again?" Santana asked.

Grace held up 2 fingers.

"Wow that's unbelievable you can say so many words and you're so smart," Santana replied.

"I know." Grace replied and Santana laughed. When they were done talking and eating their ice cream Santana ordered one ice cream Sunday to take home to Brittany.

The drive back home wasn't long and Santana wasn't long and Santana was actually surprised to see that they got home at the same time the delivery people go there.

When she pulled into the driveway Brittany was sitting on the porch watching the deliverers put up the jungle gym and bring in the furniture.

When Santana and Grace got out of the car the two quickly ran over to Brittany.

"Did you two have fun," Brittany asked.

"We sure did and we brought you some ice cream back," Santana said with a smile giving Brittany the ice cream.

"Thanks," Brittany said taking the ice cream.

When Santana, Brittany, and Grace were all settled in and Grace's room was just the way she wanted it it was almost time for dinner.

"Grace sis you tell Santana thank you for buying you all of that stuff," Brittany asked.

"Thank you Tantana," Grace said happily.

"You're welcome sweetie," Santana said.

"I'm hungry," Grace said rubbing her belly.

"Me too do you guys wanna order pizza," Santana asked.

"Yes," Brittany and Grace said at the same time.

Santana laughed at the adorableness.

"Okay I'll order what kind?" Santana asked.

"Cheese," Grace said.

"Cheese it is then," Brittany said.

Santana laughed.

When the pizza had been delivered and they had ate it was Grace's bed time'

"Grace Sweetie it's time for bed," Brittany said.

"But mommy I want to stay up with Tantana," Grace said.

"How about we watch a movie,' Santana asked.

"Yay mommy please," Grace pleaded.

"Okay one movie Brittany said her eyes playfully.

Grace had picked out the little mermaid since it was her favorite movie after all. But to Brittany and Santana's surprise she fell asleep half way through the movie.

"Im going to go put her to bed I'll be back," Brittany said about to pick Grace up.

"No I'll take her you just sit here," Santana said picking up Grace."I'll be back.

Santana then made her way upstairs up Graces bedroom. When she got there she slowly opened the door and walked slowly to Graces bed and tucked her in. She then knelt down beside her.

"Goodnight sweetie I love you," Santana whispered then kissed her in the cheek and brushed her hair out of her face.

When Santana got back downstairs Brittany was sitting on the couch with a worried expression on her face.

"Britt what's wrong," Santana asked sitting beside Brittany.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know. I… I can't even afford the one I have now I only have 5 dollars to my name," Brittany said as she started crying.

"Brittany calm down and what are you talking about," Santana asked not quite understanding.

"Santana…. I think I'm pregnant.

**Sorry I have been gone so long. I've had this chapter done for awhile I was just too lazy to type but anyway I hope you like it and please review to help me make it better. **

_**All mistakes are mine and I don't own glee or the charactrers**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Knew Chapter 6 **

"Santana... I think im pregnant," Brittany said saying the last part in a whisper.

"What how do you know for sure," Santana said shocked.

"I've been having the same symptoms I had with Grace all day."

"Well how about I go to the store and get you a pregnancy test and if it comes back positive I'll set you up a doctors appointment."

"Okay," Brittany said.

"I'll be back," Santana said and walked out the door.

When Santana got back home Brittany was quietly waiting.

"Okay are you ready Britt I brought 2 just to make sure," Santana said walking over to Brittany.

"Okay," Brittany said taking the pregnanacy tests from Santana.

"Do you know how to do it," Santana asked.

"Yeah," Brittany said before walking into the bathroom.

About 20 – 30 minutes later Brittany came out of the bathroom.

"Okay I did it can you tell me what they say," Brittany asked.

"Sure," Santana said taking the tests.

"What do they say," Brittany asked in a whisper.

"They both came back positive Brittany," santana said.

As soon as those dreaded words came out of Santana's mouth Brittany began to cry.

"Come on Britt don't cry it'll be okay," Santana said before hugging Brittany.

"No its not I'm homeless and I,"

Before Brittany could finish her sentence Santana cut her off.

"Brittany your not homeless you live here and when the baby comes your going to continue living here okay," Santana said.

"No Santana I could'nt do that Grace is already enough hard work and I dont want to be a burden," Brittany said.

"Your not a burden and you cant leave I love Grace so much already and we have plenty of room. Okay so your staying here," Santana said.

"Okay," Brittany said finally giving in.

"Yay," Santana said. "Now I wont be all lonely in this big house," Santana said with a laugh and poking Brittany's stomach making her giggle.

"Wow San you sound like a little kid in Christmas morning."

"I'm just so happy for you."

"I almost forgot how am I going to tell Grace," Brittany said worried.

"Don't worry we'll tell her in the morning she'll be happy." Santana said.

"Okay," Brittany said yawning. "It's getting kinda late are you ready to go to bed." Brittany asked.

"Sure, how about you sleep in my room with me tonight," Santana asked hoping Brittany would agree.

"okay," Brittany agreed following Santana upstairs.

"Okay there is a bathroom in my room you can shower and change there and I'll go in after you," Santana said walking into here room.

"Okay," Brittany said.

When they were done they both got settled in Santana's bed. Brittany in her duck pyjamas and santana in here tank top and shorts.

"Goodnight Britt," Santana said with a laugh noticing Brittany's clothes.

"Goodnight San and thanks," Brittany said.

"Your welcome Britt," Santana said before dozing off to sleep.

When the next day came around Grace was the first one to wake up. So she decided it would be best if she woke Santana and Brittany up. So she tiptoed into Santana's room and hopped onto the bed.

"Mommy mommy mommy wake up," Grace said shaking Brittany.

But instead of Brittany waking up Santana woke up.

"Grace sweetie what do you want," Santana said queitly.

"I was going to wake mommy up so she could make breakfast," Grace replied.

"Okay how about we go downstairs and get breakfast ready and let mommy sleep for a little while longer."

"Okay," Grace said hopping off of the bed to follow Santana into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat for breakfast," Santana asked lifting Grace onto the counter.

"Pancakes," Grace replied.

"Okay," Santana said while grabbing the pancake mix. Then emptying it into a bowl. "How about I let you mix it," Santana asked Grace handing her the mixing spoon.

"Okay," Grace said mixing the contents of the bowl.

As soon as Santana was doing the finishing touches on the pancakes Brittany downstairs rubbing her eyes.

"Something smells good," Brittany said yawning.

"Mommy me and Tantana made pancakes and I helped to mix them," Grace said proudly.

"Oh really," Brittany said looking over to Santana. "Sweetie I have something important to tell you."

"Can you tell me while I gets my eats on," Grace said smiling.

Both Santana and Brittany laughed at how Grace was trying to talk like Santana.

"Sure sweetie," Brittany said.

When they were all at the table Brittany spoke up.

"Grace sweetie how would you like if you were going to be a big sister,"Brittany asked.

"I would love that are you and Tantana having a baby? And then Tantana will be my other mommy," Grace asked.

"No sweetie not exactly," Brittany said.

"Why not I want Tantana to be my other mommy," Grace said almost in tears.

"Grace," Before Brittany could continue Santana stopped her.

"Grace I'd love to be your other mommy but I cant thats not how things work out," Santana said with a frown.

"Okay," Grace said quietly and finished eating her breakfast.

Aftert breakfast was over Grace had went up to her room to play and Brittany and Santana were sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Do you want me to make you an appointment so they can see you today," Santana asked.

"Yeah but who would watch Grace."

"Let me go make a call and i'll be right back," Santana said and walked out of the room and onto the back patio.

"Hey Fabray I need a favor," Santana said into the phone.

"What is it this time," Quinn asked.

"I need you to babysit a 2 year old for me," Santana replied.

"A two year old you have got to be kidding me,"Quinn said.

"She's not bad and she barely talks,"Santana said.

"Okay fine bring her over," Quinn said.

"Okay we'll be there shortly," Santana said and hung up the phone.

"Hey Britt I got a babysitter," Santana said walking into the house.

"Quinn," Santana said.

"Wow really I havent seen her on ages," Brittany said.

"I know you'll be able to see her after you doctors appointment now go and get Grace ready," Santana said rushing.

"Okay," Brittany said rushing off.

Shortly after they dropped Grace they arrived at the Clinic.

"Okay are you ready," Santana asked.

"Yeah,"Brittany said nervously.

When they were in the clinic Santana received a text message from Quinn.

Q: I thought you said she didnt talk is she like baby Einstein or something

S:Hey I dont know how she learned to talk so good

As soon as Santana sent the message Brittany was called back.

"Uhm Brittany Pierce your up," the nurse said.

"Santana come back with me," Brittany said pulling her arm.

"Okay here is your room and I'm going to need you to pee in this cup," the nurse said handing Brittany the container. "And I'll be right back."

After Brittany peed in the cup and the nurse came back to get it. Santana got another text from Quinn.

Q: Santana is this like your daughter she says she lives with you

S: Gosh Fabray she is not my daughter

Q: Well you have some explaining to do. Gotta go she says she 'wants to get her eat on'

Santana coulndt help but smile at the text.

"Knock knock i'm coming in," said an over eager doctor. Well your tests came back positive congratulations if you want but it will cost you."

"No thank you," Brittany said knowing she did not have the money.

"Uhm she meant she would love to," Santana said pulling ot her wallet. "How much."

"It'll run you about 100 bucks," the doctor said.

"No problem," Santana said handing the doctor the money.

"Okay meet me in room 3A with this gown on." the doctor said.

"Okay," Brittany said accepting the gown.

"Okay this is going to feel a little cold on on you at first. If you look here you'll see your baby its seems you have been pregnant for almost 3 months your just not showing yet," the doctor said.

"Can you tell if its a boy or a girl," Santana quickly spoke up..

"I sure can do you want to know," the doctor asked.

"yes," Santana said then looking at Brittany.

"Okay fine," Brittany said.

"Your having a...


	7. Chapter 7

Never Knew Chapter 7

"Your having a baby... wait it seems as though you are having twins, one boy and one girl congratulations!" the doctor said happily.

"What that can't be possible," said a shocked Brittany.

"Twins," Santana said also shocked.

"Yes but sadly it's high risk so I'm going to have to refer you to a specialist to find out what the problem is," the doctor said.

"What why are my babies gonna die,"said an almost in tears Brittany.

"Well we can't really tell at this point but hopefully not," said the doctor.

"When will she be able to go to the specialist?," said Santana talking for Brittany because she was already crying.

"I will have my assistant set it up for you as soon as possible just stop by the front desk on your way out.," the doctor said

"Okay thank you so much," both Brittany and Santana said before walking out and to the front desk.

"Um hey I have to set up an appointment for Brittany Pierce," Santana said to the nurse.

"Ahh yes here is your appointment card and please call if you have any concerns,"said the nurse.

"Thanks,"Santana said before gradding the card and walking out.

When Brittany and Santana were in the car there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Brittany your appointment is this Saturday,"Santana said.

"Santana why?," Brittany asked.

"Why what," Santana asked.

"Why me out of all the people in the world why me," Brittany said in whisper.

"I...I dont know Brittany," Santana replied honestly.

"Are you coming in,"Santana asked.

"I guess," Brittany said before getting out of the car.

"Knock knock Fabray come to the door I know your in there," Santana said while knocking on the door.

"Im coming, Im coming gosh," Quinn said before opening the then realized that Santana was not alone. "Oh my Gosh Brittany is that you," Quinn asked.

"Yeah its me, where is my daughter," Brittany asked.

"Wait thats YOUR daughter," Quinn asked.

"Yeap,"Brittany responded.

"And you guys live togeth-"

Before Quinn could continue they heard little footsteps coming down the hall.

"Mommy, Tantana your back,"Grace said jumping into Santana's arms.

"We sure are did you have fun with Quinn," Santana asked.

"I had a lot of fun," Grace replied.

"Okay go get on your shoes we're leaving,"Santana said putting Grace down.

"Okay,"Grace said and ran off.

"Hey Fabray I hope your free Saturday because your babysitting again," Santana said.

"Why," Quinn asked

Santana then began to explain Brittany's pregnanacy and the risks with it.

"Brittany im so sorry you know im here for you right," Quinn said before hugging Brittany.

"Fabray where are my shoes," said a tiny voice from the hallway.

"There in the living room," Quinn yelled back.

"What have you done to my daughter," Brittany asked Santana with a smile.

"Hey I cant help she wants to be like me I mean who wouldnt," Santana said with a smirk.

**Later That Night**

"Is Grace asleep," Santana asked Brittany.

"Yeah," Brittany responded. "And Santana?"

"Yeah Britt"

"I know I've said this a lot but thank you,"Brittany said.

"You don't have to thank me that's what friends are for right," Santana said.

"Right," Brittany said before falling asleep.

_**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**_

_**and please please review its help writing so easier and you can also start leaving baby names **_

_**crazyfornaya : I hope you got some of your answers from this chapter and we could possibly see Brittany happy again...depends if the babys are okay and the whole Santana being Grace's new mommy will come up again.**_

_**DONT FORGET PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Never Knew Chapter 8

_**Please read authors note at the end..**_

"Hey Brittany wake up," Santana said shaking Brittany gently.

"No San go back to sleep," Brittany said not wanting to wake up.

"No I have to go run some errands I'll see if Quinn will come over."

"Yeah you do that," Brittany said shifting over.

"Hey Quinn I have to go run some errands do you think you can come over." Santana asked into the phone.

"Sure but I thought you had to work,"Quinn asked.

"I called and told them about my situation so they told me to take off as much time as I needed, Santana said.

"Okay I'll be there in a little while."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

As soon as Santana hung up the phone Grace came walking well actually climbing down the stairs.

"Tantana where are you going," Grace asked.

"I have to go run some errands," Santana said bending down to Grace's height.

"Can I go with you please," Grace begged.

"Um sure you can go," Santana said.

"Yay," Grace said jumping up and down.

Quinn arrived about 5 minutes after Grace and Santana were done getting dressed.

"Fabray," Grace said as she jumped into Quinns arms.

"She's going with me so just keep Brittany company," Santana said before taking Grace. "We'll be back soon."

After Santana and Grace had left Brittany had awoken and came downstairs.

"Hey Brittany, Santana and Grace are off running errands, so I'm here to keep you company."

"How long have they been gone."

"They just left."

"Oh." Brittany said while sitting next to Quinn.

"Well since we're alone we might as well catch up and talk like old times." Quinn said.

"Yeah," Brittany said.

"Okay i'll start. How long have you been here," Quinn asked.

"A couple of days."

"Okay how does Grace talk so good I mean she's like 2?"

"Fast development I guess."

"Why does she say Tantana," Quinn asked.

"To keep Santana wrapped around her little finger."

"Have you told the father of your babies yet?"

"No and I dont know if I want to I mean Santana treats me and Grace better than he ever did and im scared Quinn I really am," Brittany said beginning to cry.

"Shhh, it'll be okay we'll figure it out I promise...

_**I Hope you guys enjoyed and please please remember to review and leave ideas to help me out**_

_**and sorry if this is a boring chapter I needed to make some things clearer...Review!**_

_**And we will be seeing a love interest for Quinn but who review to tell me who you want it to be and**_

_**dont forget to leave Baby names!**_

_**Please review they make me update everyday :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Never Knew Chapter 9- this is an important chapter**

"Brittany, Quinn we're back," Santana said walking into the house Grace in one hand bags in the other.

"It's about time where have you guys been," Brittany asked before picking Grace up.

"Just doing errands and I got you something," Santana said reaching into one of the bags.

"Oh my God a cell phone," Brittany cell grabbing the cell phone.

"Yes I figured you would need it just in case something happens to you and im not there then you can call me, and I already put mines and Quinns number in there." Santana said.

"Thank you so much San," Brittany said hugging Santana.

"Mommy look I got one too," Grace said holding up her play phone.

"Aw that's cute sweetie," Brittany said.

"Yeah when we got yours she said she wanted one too so I couldnt say no," Santana said smiling.

"Um Santana I have to go but I'll call you guys later bye," Quinn said about to walk out the door.

"Bye bye Fabray," Grace said sweetly.

"Bye Grace, bye Brittany," Quinn said then walked out the door.

"Grace why dont you go play with your toys," Brittany said.

"Okay mommy," Grace said and walked out the room.

"Santana could I talk to you for a minute," Brittany asked.

"Sure Britt whats up," Santana said.

"Well earlier me and Quinn were talking and she asked if I was going to tell Josh about the babies and I dont know what Im going to do I mean he needs to know," Brittany said.

"I know your right Brittany how about we go to his house and tell him," Santana said.

"I dont know if thats a good idea San."

"Just trust me I'll be there with you."

"Okay I guess, when will we go," Brittany asked still unsure if she wanted to go.

"Tomorrow after your doctors appointment so then Grace will be with Quinn."

"Okay."

_The Next Day_

"Brittany hurry up we're gonna be late," Santana yelled up the stairs.

"Im coming, im coming gosh," Brittany said walking down the stairs.

"What took you so long," Santana asked.

"I couldnt find anything to wear do you think I look fat."

"No Brittany you look beautiful now lets go," Santana said rushing Brittany out the door. Since Quinn came and got Grace earlier they could go straight to the doctors.

"Brittany Pierce you're up," the nurse said.

"Come on Santana," Brittany whispered.

"Im sorry only the babies parents can come back," the nurse said.

"She's um my girlfriend," Brittany said hoping the nurse would believe her.

The nurse then looked to Santana to make sure what Brittany was saying was true.

"Yeah shes my girlfriend," Santana said slowly before grabbing Brittany's hand.

"Very well follow me," The nurse said "Okay here is your room the doctor will be in shortly."

"Nice save," Santana said after the nurse left the room.

"I know," Brittany said smiling.

Then the door opened and the doctor stepped in.

"Hello ladies I am your doctor for the day," the doctor said shaking both of their hands.

"Hey," Brittany and Santana said in unison,

"Okay Brittany Im going to need you to lay on your back for me and pull your shirt over your stomach so I can do your ultrasound to see what the problem is."

"Okay," Brittany said doing what the doctor told her to do.

"Okay I see what the problem is. It looks like your baby boy is not receiving enough oxygen which can lead to brain damage or even death," The doctor said.

Brittany then started to cry.

"Is there anything we can do," Santana said almost in tears.

"Yes Brittany will have to avoid anything that can reduce her oxygen," the doctor said.

"I dont want my baby to die." Brittany said not being able to stop her tears.

Then she got up and just ran.

**Okay I hope you guys like this chapter and please review even if you didnt like it to tell me what you didnt like**

**And also I hope ya'll had a good holiday and a happy new year :)**

**( Dont forget to leave baby names and partner choices for Quinn)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Never Knew Chapter 10**

"What the heck Britt," Santana said as she caught up with Brittany. "Why did you just get up and run."

"I just can't do it anymore," Brittany said between crys.

"Britt this isn't like high school you just can't run away from your problems you have to suck it up and face them," Santana said.

"I know but I just can't deal with losing one of my babies,"Brittany said.

"Well guess what Brittany with all that running you just did it affected his health even more," Santana said.

That made Brittany cry much harder.

"Look Brittany all Im trying to say is that you need to be more careful okay I dont want to loose this baby anymore than you do."

"But what if spmething bad happens to him," Brittany said.

"Brittany he will be okay I.. I promise." Santana said hugging Brittany.

"Okay can we go home now," Brittany asked.

"What about going to Josh's house." Santana asked.

"Oh I forgot," Brittany said.

"Do you still want to go," Santana asked.

"I guess."

"Okay and how about afterwards I treat you to dinner," Santana asked hoping Brittany would agree.

"Id love that," Brittany said showing a smile she hasnt shown in a long time.

Brittany and Santana arrived at Josh's about an hour later since there wasnt much traffic.

"San it's this one right here," Brittany said pointing to a house.

"Alright," Santana said pullling into the drive way.

"Are you coming with me." Brittany asked in a whisper.

"Of course I am come on," Santana ssaid getting out if the car.

It didnt take long for Josh to come to the door when Brittany knocked.

"What the.. I thought I told you not to come back here,"Josh said angrily.

"Josh I can explain," Brittany said.

"Get. Off. My. Property." Josh said before pushing Brittany.

"Hey dude keep your hands off her," Santana said trying her best not to be violent.

"Oh and who is this, your little girlfriend I always suspected you were-."

Before Josh could finish his sentence a girl came to the door in a robe.

"Hey babe when are you coming back in," the girl said rubbing his arm unaware of Brittany and Santana standing at the door. "Oh you have company," the girl said finally noticing them.

"No they were just leaving-"

Santana then cut him off because she already has had enough of him.

"Yeah we were just leaving and you know what Josh Your gonna miss out on a lot of stuff that I luckily get to enjoy." She said.

"What are you talking about," Josh said still angry.

"Well If you would've let Brittany explain you would've found out that she is pregnant, oh and guess what she's having twins." Santana said and then she grabbed Brittany's hand and walked to the car leaving Josh standing on the porch with his mouth wide open.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet but not in an uncomfortable way. Santana was actually quite pleased with herself.

"Hey Brittany we're here," Santana said pulling up to the restaurant.

"Finally im starving," Brittany said with a slight smile but Santana could still sense the pain in her voice.

"Hey Britt it's going to be okay we're gonna make it through all of this okay," Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand.

"Yeah okay."

Their dinner was cut short due to the fact that Brittany started feeling sick.

"I called Quinn she said Grace could stay the night at her house," Santana said walking out of the restaurant with Brittany hand-in-hand.

"Okay," Brittany replied.

~_Later that night~_

"Good night Santana."

"Goodnight Brittany."

"And Santana?"

"Yeah Britt."

"I love you."

"I..I love you too."

**Thanks so much for reading this and reviewing I cant believe im up to 50 review you guys are awesome.**

**And im so so very sorry if you do not like this chapter I have a bad headache and I was sleepy but I was determined to get this up. And also I Have to go back to school Tuesday so expect updates between 3 -7pm eastern time on week days.**

**Please review leave baby names and partner choices for Quinn**

**And please tell me what I should improve or things I should add to make this story better**

**Thanks and Happy New Year! :)**

**Erin:** **Brittany said Santana was her girlfriend because she had to come up with an excuse so the nurse would let Santana come back with her. And does Brittany want Santana to be her girlfriend well maybe :)**

**Faberrybrittana14: they were together briefly :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Never Knew Chapter 11**

_*ring ring ring*_

Santana awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She looked at the caller I.d. And saw it was Quinn.

"What do you want Fabray and why are you calling so early," Santana said into the phone.

"Santana it's almost 2 in the afternoon and I have to go somewhere so come and get Grace."

"I'll be there in a little while," Santana said into the phone then hung up.

"Britt Britt," Santana said shaking Brittany.

"What."

"Im about to go get Grace I'll be back okay."

"Kay."

When Santana arrived at Quinn's she noticed that it was a strange yet familiar car in the driveway. So she walked onto the house to see if she was correct about who the mystery person is.

"Hey Quinn Im here to pick up." Before Santana could finish her sentence she walks into see Berry, Rachel Berry to be exact. Damn she thought to herself.

"Santana!," Rachel said as when she saw Santana walk in the room.

"Berry," Santana said putting on a fake smile.

"Tantana," Grace said jumping into Santana's arms.

"Hey sweetie," Santana said putting on more of a real smile.

"Oh Santana how did you and Brittany's day go yesterday," Quinn said hoping it would make the awkwardness in the room go away.

"Can we step out and talk," Santana said not wanting Berry to be in her business.

"Yeah we can go outside."

"Okay, Grace stay here with Berry." Santana said putting Grace down then walking outside with Quinn.

"So," Quinn said.

"It was horrible one of the babies aren't receiving enough oxygen which can lead to brain damage or death. And then we went to the father of the baby's house and he basically kicked us off his property." Santana said in one breath.

"So does that mean he doesn't want anything to do with Brittany."

"Pretty much."

"Well has Brittany told her parents yet." Quinn asked.

"No I don't think so, I'll have to ask her."

"Oh."

"And the strangest thing happened night,"

"What happened," Quinn asked.

"Well when we were in bed last night Brittany Said she loved me and I said I loved her too and I really don't know if she meant it."

"Wait a minute with all the spare rooms you have she sleeps with you."

"Yes."

"You should ask her if she meant it," Quinn said.

"Yeah I should but enough of me why is Berry here," Santana asked.

"We're just going to have lunch that's all,"

"Oh really," Santana said with a smirk.

~Back at Santana's house~

"Hey Britt can I talk to you for a minute."

"Yeah San what's up."

"Did you mean it," Santana said in a whisper.

"Mean what."

"When you said you loved me."

"Of course I did San you're like my best friend."

"Oh," Santana said hoping the I love you's would mean more.

"Yeah is that all." Brittany asked.

"No I was wondering if you told your parents yet."

"No they dont speak to me anymore." Brittany said almost in tears.

"Why."

"Im not ready to talk about that yet."

"Oh okay." Santana said now realizing that Grace and the twins wouldn't have grandparents or a father. She had to think of something, anything.

**Thanks I hope you guys enjoy and yes we will be seeing more glee people and Santana's parents very soon and by popular demand Rachel was chosen :)**

**But please continue to leave baby names and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Never Knew Chapter 12**

~One week later~

In a weeks time Santana had managed to contact most of the people from glee club and her parents(Santana's not Brittany's) to tell them about Brittany's situation. And they were more than happy to be part of the kid's new formed family. So she told them all to gather at the building she rented on the date of Brittany's surprise baby shower. That way they could all be in one place so Grace could meet and get to know them. Now the only thing she had to do was hire decorators, chefs, and janitors. Then she would be all set.

"Tantana, Tantana," Grace said running down the stairs interuppting Santana's thoughts.

"What's wrong sweetie," Santana asked.

"Mommy is crying," Grace said. "She said her tummy hurts.

"Oh my god," Santana said running down the stairs.

"Britt, Brittany what's wrong," Santana said when she found Brittany laying on the bed crying.

"It hurts so bad Santana," Brittany said.

"What do you mean have you ever felt like this before,"Santana asked rubbing Brittany's stomach.

"Yeah, when I was still pregnant with Grace I use to get these cramp like things but this is much worse."

"Im gonna go call your doctor," Santana said and walked out the room.

When Santana was on the phone the doctor said that it was normal and all of the pain was due to having 2 babies in the womb so it's like double the pain.

"Britt the doctor said it was normal so you should be okay," Santana said walking into the room and getting into the bed next to Brittany.

"Okay," Brittany said snuggling into Santana. "And Santana."

"Hmmm," Santana hummed.

"I love you."

"I love you too Britt."

"No I mean I really love you," Brittany said looking into Santana's eyes. "And I want you to be my girlfriend."

**Hope you like and sorry I have been gone so long.**

**Please review it helps so much.**

**Zanyaff: yes we will**


	13. chapter 13

Never Knew chapter 13

"No I mean I really love you," Brittany said looking into Santana's eyes. "And I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Um… I'm sorry what," Santana said making sure she heard Brittany right.

"I want you to be my girlfriend,"Brittany said once more.

Santana didn't respond.

"I mean it's okay if you don't ,I was just a suggestion. And-," Before Brittany could finish Santana cut her off with a kiss. It wasn't fast or slow it was perfect.

"Of course,I would love to be your girlfriend," Santana said then kissing Brittany once more.

"I love you," Brittany said.

"I love you too," Santana said before drifting to sleep with Brittany in her arms.

"San, San wake up I smell smoke,"Brittany said pulling Santana's arm.

"What, how," Santana asked jumping up.

"I…I think it's coming from downstairs," Brittany said.

Santana didn't respond she just jumped out the bed and ran downstairs. Brittany followed right behind her. When the two got downstairs they saw their worst nightmare. Almost the entire living room was covered with smoke.

"Oh my God," Brittany said.

"I think Grace is in there I...I have to find her," Santana said before disappearing into the smoke.

"Santana," Brittany said before she gasped for air and hit the ground.

**thank you for the reviews and yes breakdown6 i need all the help i can get haha**

**and im sorry if its crappy i typed this rushed**

**grammer errors are mine **

**dont own glee**

**please review**


	14. Chapter 14

_Finding Grace_

_please read author note at the end_

"Grace," Santana yelled while searching through the smoke.

*_cough cough*_

"Grace sweetie," Santana said following the sound of the cough.

"Oh my God,"Santana said when she saw Grace basically fighting for her life. "I have to get her out of here."

Santana then managed to pick up Grace and find her way to the front she could go outside to call 911.

When the ambulance arrived they quicky began to work on Grace.

"Ma'am is she your daughter," one of the doctors asked her.

"Oh my God she's still in there," Santana said running to the house.

"Ma'am you can't go in there," the doctor called after her but it was too late Santana was already in.

**Thanks for reading and please please review if I get more reviews i get faster I update**

**p.s. the chapters will get longer when they find Brittany.**


	15. Chapter 15

Santana heard the doctor telling her not to go in, but she was too determined. She had to save her girlfriend even if it meant risking her own life.  
>When Santana got into the house there was nothing but smoke, she could barely breathe. She felt like she was just going to faint, but then she heard a slight cough.<br>"Brittany," Santana called out. "Britt don't worry I'm gonna get you outta here."  
>Santana felt herself getting weaker, she felt like she couldn't go on any longer.<br>After stumbling through all of the smoke she finally found her. Santana used all her strength she had in her to lift Brittany up & get her out of the house.  
>"Ma'am are you okay?" The doctor asked when he saw Santana.<br>She didn't answer, it was like she was stuck in a never ending trance. Before they knew it Santana dropped to the ground.

Sorry it's soooo short, I wanted to get a chapter up so badly. & I also had to read it all over (so many typos, sorry 'bout that!)  
>But thank you all for reading &amp; pleaseeeee review it helps Soo much<p>

Cheesekiller123: Haha! I'm glad you like it! & as for Santanas job we'll know soon & thanks for all of the advice  
>P.S. there is a lot planned for Brittana<p> 


	16. I'm back !

I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating . I'm lazy :/ but I'll try to have it updated this weekend! :)


End file.
